


Butterfly Kisses

by Kisa Tenshi Hatake (Tenshi_kisa)



Series: Revenge of the Bunnies [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Family Secrets, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi_kisa/pseuds/Kisa%20Tenshi%20Hatake
Summary: When Zoe was attacked by the unsub she should have died. Found left for dead and in a coma with Rossi's card in her pocket can the BAU find who tried to kill her, all while trying to keep her safe? And what is the connection between Rossi and Mrs. Hawkes?





	Butterfly Kisses

Once again the plot bunnies have attacked, this time with one of my greatest desires...to see a fix-it of "Zoe's Reprise" from criminal minds. 

Plot: When Zoe was attacked by the unsub she should have died. Found left for dead and in a coma with Rossi's card in her pocket can the BAU find who tried to kill her, all while trying to keep her safe? And what is the connection between Rossi and Mrs. Hawkes?

Key points:  
Rather than dying zoe is simply in a coma  
Zoe MUST wake from the coma before the end of the fic and have a good interaction with rossi  
Bonus: Zoe is rossi's daughter

Prologue:

Rossi stood next to his bed as he looked down on the note left for him by his most recent paramour. Turning to leave for the next stop on his tour, he put it away and reached for his bag. Suddenly his phone rang....


End file.
